A new beginning
by Lily is Wholocked
Summary: I know this story is very common...but still...it happens after the OWL incident


**Hey... My first fanfic ...and hope you all like it...The story is set after the OWL incident ...it goes on until they join the order of phoenix... Each chapter will be told in different persons POV...mostly Lily and James ...but it may also be told in Sirius's or Peter's and surprisingly even Petunia's...**

**I wish I was the one with the brilliant idea of Harry Potter**

**This one is in Lily's POV**

_'you think you're funny, ' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone. ''I will if you go out with me, Evans, ' said James quickly. 'Go on: go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again. 'Behind __him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. 'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid, ' said Lily. 'Bad luck, Prongs, ' said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. 'OI!' But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants. Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, 'Let him down!''Certainly, ' said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board. 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. 'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you, ' said James earnestly. Take the curse off him, then!' James sighed deeply then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse. There you go, ' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus". ''I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'Lily blinked. 'Fine, ' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus. ''Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. 'I don't want you to make him apologise, ' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is. ''What?' yelped James. I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!''"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just be-cause you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK. 'She turned on her heel and hurried away. 'Evans!' James shouted after her. 'Hey, Evans!'But she didn't look back. _

Lily heard Potter calling her...But she was too trying not to let her tears spill over...She kept walking..." That was what Severus...no Snivellus...thought about me...A Mudblood...that was what I meant to him" These words repeated themselves over and over again. She was miserable. "PASSWORD" yelled the fat lady and only then did she realize she was at the portrait. "Mandrake." She mumbled almost choking over her hidden tears. "Took you long enough" muttered the fat lady. She looked up at the fat lady as the portrait swung open. "Hey! Why are you crying? Not something I said eh?" She muttered a no and climbed through the portrait hole.

She ran up to the girl's dorm, in to her bed and the tears flow freely. "My first friend since I found out I was a witch. He told me that I was a witch. How much fun did we have together sneaking into Tuney's room and talk about what a huge prat Potter was? That's what I meant to him- A Mudblood. Severus Snape, one of my best friends called me the one word I could not bear to hear. I would not have believed it if I had no see his mouth move. I would have thought it was one of Potter or his bloody friends. But no, Severus 'Snivellus' Snape called me Mudblood. How many times had I asked him if it mattered that I was a Muggle- born. The answer had always been no. Then what had happened? That was not the Sev I had met before Hogwarts. He was different. He was the supporter of Voldemort. The Snape who is the friend of the Death Eaters, hater of Mudbloods is the one I have no idea about. He has chosen his path and I have chosen mine. I, Lily Evans, will not let Snape and his foul words affect me. I am the brightest student in my year and the Gryffindor house prefect. I shall not be disturbed by his words. I will forever cherish my memories of the fun I had when we were younger but now I choose not to forgive him." She thought of everything- he day she first met him, the day Tuney came sneaking up on us, the day we went sneaking to her room, our first day a Hogwarts, the days we went on and on about what an arrogant prick Potter was and finally TODAY.

She finally knew his true color and it was all thanks to Potter and his bullying. She would have to 'thank' him. Then she heard laughter- laughter of Potter and Black.

**This a short one and I will update ASAP... See the blue button down there...click on it and review... See ya**


End file.
